Magic on Mobius
by Strange1331
Summary: What happens when you take a menacing Ultimate Lifeform scarred by a tragic past, a brilliant unicorn longing to return home, and a light-hearted speedster looking for adventure and throw them together in a strange twist of fate?


**Hello to any and all of you lovely people out there! Thanks for picking this story up! My name is Strange1331, and I'll be your guide throughout my first fanfiction, this little beaut right here! Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, please note that I'll be pulling bits in pieces from several of the Sonic canons, from the games to the TV Show to the Archie comic (as I haven't read the UK version). ALSO, BEFORE ANYBODY BECOMES A WHINY SISSY PANTS ABOUT THIS, THERE WILL BE SOME POINTS THAT CONFLICT WITH CANON. Don't think of it as conflicting with canon. Think of it as ignoring one canon in favor of another. It'll make all of us happier. Although I will try to keep characters to their canon personalities, definitely.**

**I dunno about you all, but if I owned either Sonic or My Little Pony, some major embarrassments *Cough cough Sonic 06* would never have happened.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to (C) Sega, the Sonic Team, and Archie**  
**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic belongs to (C) Hasbro**

* * *

**Magic on Mobius: Prologue**

Location: Eggbase #1337

"…What if I pose as a chilidog vendor to lure that annoying blue pest out into the open, then, when he's within my grasp, I drop him into a pit filled to the brim with Choppers?"

"We tried that in Plan F41LuR3 4 months ago, Doctor Eggman."

"Yeah, he just bounced off the Chopper's heads when they closed their mouths and hopped out of the pit."

"Don't forget that he took all of our chilidogs and ran away laughing."

"He didn't have to be such a sore winner."

"Hmm... what if I capture one of the rodent's sidekicks and make him take their place in exchange for their safe return?"

"We've done that 5 times already in Plans YRu50F4I1, 1Di071C, S7uP1d, L4m38rA1n, and L053r. They all managed to escape on their own before Sonic even knew they were captured."

"You'd think the Doctor would have learned his lesson after failing 5 times already."

"So much for being a super genius. Wait, go back a channel, you just missed it!"

Eggman stopped pacing for a few moments to shoot a deadly glare at his two metal minions, annoyed at both his lack of progress and their degrading comments about his plans. Neither of them seemed to notice, however, as the two were almost entirely focused on the wide screen before them, now displaying a trashy Japanese cartoon of some kind. The two cheered as the opening theme played, each donned in their odd paraphernalia of the show and holding what appeared to be decks of cards.

The Doctor scoffed at the ridiculous display and resumed his pacing, turning his eyes back to his list of potential plans to eliminate that meddlesome brat. He'd spent the last several days in near solitude (with the annoying exception of Decoe and Bocoe), going through future plans to get rid of that irksome speedster, Sonic the Hedgehog, but so far his pacing and plotting had yet to bear fruit. The plans that didn't make the cut, each printed on its own sheet of paper, were strewn about the room in no particular order. Some of the piles of paper that had started forming were now so large they would've given a tree-hugger a heart attack.

A slight growl escaped Eggman's lips as he tore the top sheet away from his now significantly diminished pile of plans, allowing it to drift onto a smaller pile of paper in the corner. He looked down at the last sheet of paper in the previously formidable stack, hoping that it would contain something, anything that would help him. His eyes widened in surprise at what was on it, too shocked to believe that he had missed something so obvious, that he had managed to forget that such a thing even existed. For on the page…

…was…

…absolutely nothing. It was an extra blank page that the printer had ejected after producing the thousands of other pages of plans he had.

A roar of absolute rage rang out from the Doctor as he tore the page into dozens of little pieces, flinging them in the air at the futility of it all.

"How is it that I, the great and powerful Doctor Eggman, the most brilliant man on Mobius, have had my plans for world conquest foiled not once, not twice, but hundreds, if not thousands of times by one measly little hedgehog? If not for that pest, I would've conquered the world hundreds of times over by now! But no, every time I come close, the annoying little rat has to go and stick his nose in my business, ruining all of my careful planning and scheming." At this point, the Doctor was practically tearing his mustache out in frustration. "I've gone through every trick in the book, plotted every plan under the sun, done everything I could think of (which might as well be everything) to get rid of him, and yet, he continues to exist and run about as if I haven't even done anything!"

With a cry of frustration, Eggman sunk to his knees and looked to the heavens, beady eyes focusing on some random point as he clasped his hands together, shaking them back and forth as he pleaded, "If there really is some higher power up there, I beg of you, show me how to get rid of Sonic the Hedgehog!" Decoe and Bocoe glanced back at the crazed Doctor, muttering to each other briefly before switching their attention back to the television. "Please, I ask more nicely than I ever have before, give me some sort of sign!"

**BOOM**

The sudden sound of an explosion sent Eggman reeling backwards in surprise, making him fall on his wide behind as the two robots let out great whoops of joy, dancing around and chanting something along the lines of "He got him! He got him!" over and over again. Getting to his feet, the Doctor dusted himself off, brushing away the embarrassing moment as he set his eyes on the two buffoons dancing around before him. Though the robots were unable to see the loaded glare behind the Doctor's reflective glasses, the pure anger radiating from him brought them to a halt, prompting them to slowly turn to face their fuming boss.

"Idiots! Buffoons! Imbeciles! I should have you two disassembled for your immeasurable laziness and insubordination!" Eggman shouted as the two quaked in fear.

"W-w-w-w-we're sorry, Doctor Eggman, i-i-it's just that our sh-sh-show was on," Bocoe stuttered, backing away slowly.

"Y-yeah! W-we weren't trying t-to be insubordinate or anything," Decoe added, following his partner. "I-it's just that it only comes on once a week, s-so we have to watch it right now or miss everything!" The two flinched back as Eggman stomped towards them, gesturing madly at the screen.

"In what possible way could this garbage that is likely deteriorating your central processors as we speak be more important…than…me?" Eggman trailed off as his gaze finally went up to the actual show, which currently displayed a truly fearsome beast, capable of making the bravest men wet themselves and cry out for their mommies. He watched as the monster roared, shooting several massive balls of fire out of its gaping maw towards its opponent, a much smaller, red dragon, blasting it out of the sky as what looked like the hero fell off his high horse in immense pain. The Doctor quirked an eyebrow as he heard the malevolent being begin to cackle in glee, not unlike he had done in his times of victory. The two robots that had just moments ago been threatened with termination were now glancing back and forth between the distracted doctor and each other, baffled by his sudden shift in attention.

"Tell me-" Decoe and Bocoe both froze in anticipation, "-what exactly am I looking at here?" The two robots relaxed slightly and swiveled their heads around to find out what had distracted the Doctor so. Seeing his stare directed at the monster on the screen, the two explained the monster's presence and power with great enthusiasm, interrupting each other in their enthusiasm.

As they finished, Eggman drew a hand to his face, twiddling his impressive mustache between his thumb and forefinger. "Hmm… Zorc, eh…" he muttered as his gaze continued following the behemoth on the screen. A grin formed on his face as he smashed his fist into the palm of his hand, shouting, "I'VE GOT IT!" as he rushed over to his main computer, his fingers dancing across the dashboard. The two robots trailed behind him, the TV show all but forgotten in the Doctor's mad glee.

"Got what?" Bocoe asked, curious about the Doctor's erratic behavior.

"The solution to all of our problems," Eggman responded, still pounding away at the console before him.

"A robot that can cook, clean, take care of you, and do everything else you make us do?" Decoe asked eagerly.

"What you just described there, Decoe," Eggman responded with mild annoyance in his happy tone, "already exists. It's called a 'female'. They have the most peculiar aversion to me, though I can't possibly imagine why." He paused for a moment, pondering this oddity. "I'm in excellent health, have an IQ of over 300, an absolutely amazing body, and a wonderful personality to boot!"

"Not to mention humble," Decoe mumbled, nudging his friend.

"It sure is a mystery, Doctor," Bocoe said a bit more loudly, trying hard to keep the sarcasm and snickers out of his voice.

"Quite," Eggman agreed, not noticing the soft snickers coming from the two. He turned his attention back to the console, fingers flitting away once more. "But no, Decoe a woman not 'the solution to all of our problems', nor what I was referring to. I was thinking more about our problems in relation to a certain blue hedgehog."

"Oooh," Decoe said, sounding slightly dismayed at the fact that he still had to do all those annoying chores that Eggman put him up to. "In that case, what _is_ the solution to all of our problems?"

The Doctor chuckled lightheartedly for a moment before answering. "Actually, I only managed to come up with my brilliant plan for getting rid of Sonic thanks to you two bumbling ninnies. You actually managed to do something right for once! You see, if you hadn't been watching your show and shown me that magnificent beast, I would've been planless and short two robots."

Choosing to ignore that last bit, Bocoe inquired, "Are you planning on building a robot duplicate of it? Because you tried that before in Plan N0o83r1fIc two weeks ago, and we all know how that turned out."

"I remember perfectly clearly, Bocoe, thank you for reminding me of that utter failure," the Doctor grunted, still stinging over how horribly that bit had gone. His face lit up as he finally found the file he had been searching for. "Instead of that, I'll do you one better. Behold, my foolproof plan to finally, FINALLY get rid of Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The two stared at the screen, nonexistent jaws dropping to the floor in awe at the amazing plan laid out before them.

"Y-you can actually do something like that?" Decoe gasped.

"I'm Doctor Ivo Eggman Robotnik! There is NOTHING I can't do!" he proclaimed.

"I actually think this could work…" Bocoe said.

"Don't sound so shocked," Eggman snapped, "of course it'll work! Prepare yourself, Sonic the Hedgehog, and savor the little time you have left! You may be alive and running around with your little friends now, but mark my words, soon you shall be ELIMINATED!"

* * *

**I know it's a little short, but the chapters do get a good bit longer, I promise!**

**Any complaints, compliments, feelings, words, emotions, thoughts, criticisms, critiques, greetings, etc. should be either howled at the moon or left in a review or private message! Although I do admit, it is SLIGHTLY more likely that I'll respond to messaging and reviews. Just slightly.**


End file.
